Love Blooms
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *I may nt gt..to c u as often as I like..I may nt gt to hold u..in mah arms..like I do every nite..Bt deep in mah heart...I truly knw...u r d one..n I can't let u go* *KaVi nd RuYant* *Happy Bday! Aisha Dii! Specially for u! Nd mah Roo Dii!* *Love you both* *Read n Review* *Happy Readin*


Hey guys! Neha here! A bday gift fr mah aisha di! sry a lil late! Roo dii surprise fr u!

Love blooms

* Love..Love is touhing of two souks...love is honesty...love is trust...love is helpin each other...live is mutual respect...love is reachin ur dreams together...love is connection of two hearts *

Present time

Reporter: Hello everyone...as u knw we r here to interview Mr. KV KHANNA...the famous AUTHOR...who has written LOVE STORIES...We r here to talk wid him...Abt his new book release * Love Blooms * So here comes Mr Kv...

A man came inside the hall...He had a particular charm in him...His smile lit up d room...His dimples embedded in his cheeks...like pins in d cushions...His eyes, His brown eyes were glimmering under d light...He was d man u wanted to hold on tight,...He was d man of which every girl dreamt of...(includin me :P)

All d reporters rushed to him...nd started rainin questions on him...

Kv: Excuse me...excuse me...pls settle down first...ill answer all r questions. Pls settle down...

He reporters settled down...nd so did Kv...

Reporter: Sir...Tell sthg to us abt ur...new book pls.

Kv: Sure. My book * Love Blooms * as d tittle suggests...its a love Story..it basically revolves...around d lives..of *Ankit* & *Priya* two youngsters...who fall in love... *Bt every love stry..doesn't hv a perfect end* Rite?

Reporter: Sir is this stry...based on ur lyf? Jst like...d other stories u hv written...

Kv: Um ya...its partially based on...my lyf...

Reporter: Sir...u r a author...u write love stories...bt do u actually believe in love? Have u ever fallen...in love?

Kv smiled...he luked at d reporter...n said..

Kv: Love...every1 falls in love 1ce in their lyf...bt we r born 1ce...die 1ce..we 1ce marry nd...we fall in love jst 1ce...I didn't believe in love...until I met HER.

Reporter: HER? Who is she?

Kv: Mah Bestie...Mah 1st Love...Mah Purvi...

Reporter: Purvi? Who is she sir? Pls tell...us abt her...

Kv: I wuld like too...

Naration by him -* The magic of 1st love...is as painful whn it is over...But do u knw...the sweetest part...of it? It is whn...u learn to cry...to let go to b strong...to b wise nd to move on...And whn u love again...u will learn how to keep it...this time longer...My tale of love..doesn't hv a perfect end...or it didn't hv a start...bt whteva time I spent wid her...was d mst precious time...of mah lyf *

Flashback

A young man...was openin his locker in clg...whn he suddenly felt sm1...on his back...

Kv: Aaaaaa! Roo! Utar neeche...(ruhana a.k.a roo)

Roo: Hut yaar! Hamesha pehechan leta hain...

Dushyant: Arre roo...hum teeno besties hai...

Kv: Dushyant...besties toh hai hi,..aue yeh hamesha...mere bach par chadti reheti hai...

Roo: Hamesha? Haaw! Kv! Bas...bachpan mai kiya karti thi...aur

Dushyant: Aur ab...itne dinno ke bad...clg aaya hai...aisa kaisa chod sakti hai! Kyu Roo?

Roo: Absolutely!

Kv: Tum donno na..pagal ho...par homere hi dost...

Dushyant: Are roo ne toh..tuzhe hug kar lia...peeche se toh peeche se...apne isa dost ko bhul gaya..hm?

Kv: Arre mere dost..gussa na kar...chal aa jaa.

Nd he hugged Dushyant tightly...

Roo: Guys...mai bhi hu...

Dushyant: Chal tu bhi aa...

The trio hugged each other...(Roo dii so lucky! Haye mere kv ko hug kia! So jealous I m! Hehe) in some moments...they separated...

Dushyant: Acha Kv...vaise ek baat bata yaar...

Kv: Ha puch na..

Dushyant: Koi ladki vadki...patayie kya?

Bt dushyant's words hunted roo...she didn't know y...bt she felt sad...hurted..nt this time..bt whnever dushyant spkoe...abt any other girl...she felt sad...hurted...nd evn JELOUS at times...she didn't knw...wht was happening to her...

Roo: Uhhhh! Dushyant...kv! Aur koi...topic nhi milta kya! Hamesha...ladki ladki ladki...uhh kv ka toh roj ka hai...par dushyant! Tum bhi! I didn't expect tht! Tum...donno continue karo...main yaha se jaa...rahi ho! Huhh!

Dushyant: Are roo..hey darlin...sorry..

Kv: Oye ladki...

She glared at kv...

Kv: I mn...ruhana Jee..in do paapion ko...maf kar do..ruhana je...

Dushyant hugged her..frm behind...n said...

Dushyant: Hey roo...maf kar do yaar..bas aise hi pucha maine...if u felt bad abt it...m sry.

Roo: hmm its ok...

Dushyant: Acha...ab ek smile de doo...

She smiled fakely...

Roo: ok?

Dushyant: acha ab ek...sachi vali smile do...

Nd she smiled broadly...

Dushyant: Thts like...MY roo!

The words MY roo...were romin in her mind...she was vry delighted...to hear MY roo..

Roo: Bt kv...bata yaar..kaisi ladki chahiye?

Kv: muzhe na...ek aisi ladki...chahiye...jo khoobsurat ho...aur jiska thoda bahoot...dimag ho...Jab wo chale...sare dekhte...reh jaye...

On d other side...

A girl walked in...d clg...whn she started walkin...every1 kept starrin at her...

Kv: Jab wo ruke..waqt thamb jaye...

Whn she stopped...it seemed as if...everythin has stopped...every1 was lost in her beauty...She came inside...

kv: Aur jab wo...rukegi...

Dushyant: Wo wo wo...wo milegi..toh kya karoge?

He stared movin backwards...while spreading..His arms...

Kv: Uske samne..jhooke..apne bahien failake..usse kaunga...ki oyee...tum jo koi bhi ho...

Nd he turned

Kv: I love you!

Nd he bumped into...tht girl...he was mesmerized in...her beauty...he said...

Kv:I love u...

Girl: excuse me...

Kv: Squeeze mee...

Roo nd Dushyant...went thr...

Roo: Hey hey...m really sry...mera yeh jo...dost hai na...pagal hai..pls ispe dhyan mat dena..

Dushyant: Ha iske baton...par dhyan mat do pls...iske taraf se..main mafi mangta hu...sorry...

Girl: no no...its absolutely ok..I understand.

Roo:ty! Vaise..r u new in clg?

Girl: Ya. Aaj hi join hue ho...

Dushyanf: Oh...nam kya hai tumhara?

Girl: Purvi...purvi shergil...

Roo: nc to meet u...m ruhana..dushyant aur yeh...kv...Mind bein frndz?

Purvi: Sure...dost banan acha lagta hai...

Dushyant: so purvi...aaj se hamare sath raho...if u r oka...

She smiled...nd said. : ha zaroor...

She shook hands..wid dushyant...n roo...she was abt to shake...hands wid kv..

Kv: mujse dosti karoge?

She thought for a while...luked at roo...roo nodded...nd purvi shook hands...wid kv...

Flashback end

* She was effortlessly beautiful...Her long black hair...waved nd caressed her body...in such a way tht made...mee envy her hair...in a way...tht I hv never b4...Her deep...brown eyes...took over my soul...nd wrapped it around my heart...As she occasionally luked at me...I longed fr tht moment...whn she luked back...at me as well...Nd fr tht slpit second...of pure bliss...n perfected joy...Our eyes wuld meet...nd wht I perceived in my mind...a mutual attention became...stronger by every passing moment...we shared our gaze *

Reporter: Sir...wasit a Iove...at 1st sight?

Kv: Yaa...it was...bt tht day..I was in love...wid her...we became frndz..jst frndz...bt it didn't seem..she was actually my frnd...

Reporter:Sir...is thr any such incident...whr ur frndship deepened? Wuld u pls...share it wid us?

Kv smiled...

Flashback

She was sittin in...d classroom..besides him,.the lecture was goin on...sincerely she was...attending wht..was goin on,..while kv was jst starrin at her...she noticed this..

Purvi: Kv...muzhe mat ghooro...board ko ghooro...

Kv:board...itna bbeautiful nhi..jitni tum ho...

Purvi: Kv shut up! Ek Toh badkismati se...muzhe tumhare side main...baithna bad raha hai...uhh

The bell rang...the class was over...finally she relaxed...got up...nd went outside...while he jst smiled...he noticed sthg...under d desk...he took it out...it was a diary..he took it out...It was written...

* Sweet memories of mom nd dad* -By Purvi...

He ddidn't read further...he got up..n ran behind her...nd started walkin wid her...

Kv: Purvi...

Purvi: Arre...kya hua?

Kv: tumhara kuch...mere pass reh gaya hai...

Purvi: Kuch bhi...

Kv: Sachi...

Purvi: Acha..batao...kya hai?

Kvtook it out...n showed it too her..

Kv: Yeh...

Purvi: Yeh! Tumhare pass? Kaise...muzhe jaldi do...

He gave it to her...she hugged it tightly...tears rolled down her eyes...kv was shocked..to c tears..he was puzzled...bt he felt pain...to c his love..in pain...

Kv: Purvi...y r u cryin..dnt cry...

Purvi: Yahi ek...memory hai...mere pass...maa papa ki...aur aaj mai..wo bhi kho deti...

He cupped...her face...wiped her tears..

Kv: mere hote hue...aisa kabhi nhi hoga...

Nd he hugged her tightly...she to hugged him...cried in his...protective arms...he kissed her head...while she cried...Dushyant nd roo...came thr..n coughed loudly...kv n purvi immediately separated...

Roo: Huggin n all? Hm!

Kv: Arre nhi wo toh...

Dushyant : koi nhi...frndz mai sab chalta hai...

All of dem smiled...

Flashback end

* Our ffriendship began...in a new way...bt thr was sthg missin...I loved her...bt may b she didn't...bt one day...I saw tht love in her eyes...I didn't know...was tht love...for me..or fr sm1 else...bt thrwas love...care, concern...in her eyes *

Flashback

*Here Kv n Purvi r besties n kv loves her*

All of them...were in class...bored...frustrated sitting thr...

Mrs sharma: Hello class...gud mornin...today we will learn abt..romeo nd Juliet...ek amar prem katha...ok so class...tell me..wht is love?

No 1 answered...

Mrs: any1? Ok Kv...tell me..wht is love...pyaar kya hai?

Kv: Love...is friendship.

This made Purvi shocked...she luked at him..nd he continued..

Kv: agar...wo mere sabse ache...dost nhi ban sakti...toh main usse kabhi pyaar kar hi nhi sakta...kyunki widput frndship..thr is no love...so friendship is love...

This made Purvi more shocked...she felt sthg different...sthg unusual...

Kv: ok miss sharma?

Mrs sharma: ok kb..wht a deep thought...love is friendship...pyaar dosti hai...

The class ended...Roo n dushyant...went to kv n purvi...

Purvi: Kv...nyc thought...

Kv: Tumhe kabhi...pyaar hua hai?

Purvi: Ha..

Roo: kya! Purvi tumhe.,.

Purvi: remember...pyaar dosti hai...

Nd she winked...took her bag n left...kv smiled...

Dushyant: Matlab kya hai...purvi ka?

Roo: muzhe bhi samaj nhi aaya,..

Kv: Par muzhe samaj aaya hai...Guys...aaj rat mere ghar dinner ke liye...aa jana...8:30

Roo: oka..

Dushyant: Oka...

He ran behin purvi...

Kv: Purvi...aaj rat mere ghar dinner...8 :30 Aa jana jaldi..

Purvi:oka...tike...

Flashback end

* That day...I saw d love..d care...somewhere I thought...it was fr me...bt may b..I was wrong...may b she wasn't meant fr me...bt if we weren't ment...fr each other...y did we meet? *

Flashback

8:30 kv's house..

Roo..dushyant n Kv..were sittin id d hall...purvi was yet to come..

Dushyant: Kv...pyaar karta..hai na? Purvi se...

Kv: um wo actually...tuzhe kaise...

Roo: Kv...dost hai tere...tumhare dimag mai...kya chal raha hai..kya nhi...wht r ur feelings..sab samajte hai...

Kv: Bahoot pyaar karta hu...usse..

Dushyant: Bol kyu nhi deta?

Kv: Himmat nhi hai...aur muzhe pata nhi...wo mujse pyaar karti bhi...

Roo: of course karti hai! C' mon kv...tuzhe bhi pata hai...aur muzhe bhi...purvi kutna chahti hai tuzhe...

Dushyant: Aaj confess kar hi de na ab...

Kv: are aaj...

He couldn't complete...his sentence as d bell rang...kv got up..n opened the door...it was ner..standin at his door...wid fflowers in hand...she wore a black dress...which ended up till her knees..her ahir was curled at d ends...n straight frm d top...she wore long earings wid a heart shaped pendant...slight make up..wid matching heels...lukin absolutely stunning (imagine purvi in her 1st case...uski entry mai the black dress lukin same liketht) Kv was mesmerized in..her beauty...

Kv: Hi...aao na andar aao..purvi u r lukin vry gorgeous.

Purvi smiled : ty.

After aome normal chit chat...they had theor dinner...after dinner they were sitting in the hall..

Roo: Kv..Lets play truth n dare.,

Kv: Ha maza aayega...

Dushyant: bottle?

Kv: mai leke aata hu...

He bought the bottle..the spinned it...it stopped on dushyant...

Kv: Truth ya dare?

Dushyant:Dare...

Kv: wah wah,,.

Purvi: himmatwala ho dushyant...

Dushyant: wo toh hu...

Kv: ek kaam kar...agar tera pyaar...yaha abhi isis waqt..yaha pe hai..uske samne..na pyaar ko confess kar do..aur..propose kar do...

Dushyant: kyaa?! Mai yeh...

Purvi: Its a dare...c kon dushyant...Propose kar hi do..

kv: ha aur intezar...nhi hita ab...(luin at roo) bhabhi la hi do...ab..kyu roo?

Roo who was..turnin red..coz of their talks...said nthg..Dushyant told roo to stand up...her heart beat was increasing...she was weating badly...he sat on his knees...nd held roo's hand..

Dushyant: Roo...pata nhi..kab..kaise ho gaya...par muzhe pyaar ho gaya...aur wo bhi tumse...I love u roo I really do...I wanna wake up every morning...wid u..sleep wod u every night..I wanna die rite nxt to u...I wanna grow old wid u..every day...The day I spend wid u..is special...I wanna make my whole lyf special...I wana make u happy..in every possible way...I wanna b wid u..fr my whole lyf roo...I love u...will u marry me? (Roo dii so lucky! )

Roo was shocked...she neva expected this...She loved him..wid all her heart...bt he she jst..was a frnd fr her...nd suddenly...how shuls she react?

Dushyant: Roo. *Yes* keh bhi do...my knees r painin...

Kv: Are..kya dushyant tum bhi...hahaha

Roo jst nodded...tears rolled down...her cheekcs...bt the tears were of happiness...she opened her mo9 to..say sthg...bt she wasn't able...to utter a single word...she jst managed...to nod in a *Yes *

Dushyant immediately got up...n hugged her tightly...she hid herself in...his protective arms...he whispered *I Love You *

She jst cried...in his arms...n said * I Love You Too *

Kv: Ahm...agar ap donno ka ho gaya ho toh...

Dushyant n Roo...immediately separated...suddenly Purvi's phn rang...so she excused herself...

Purvi: Excuse me..

She went inside...to attend the call..

Dushyant: Dekh bhai...humne toh confess kar dia...ab teri bati hai...

Roo: Ha kv...Purvi ko * I Love You * Bol hi do. Aur * Propose * bhi kar do...

Kv: are par...

Roo: Oye...mai kuch nhi..sunne waali...

Dushyant :Kv..lar hi do...

Kv: ok! Bt..tumhare samne nhi...andar..Akele mai...(wink)

He went inside...she was still talkin...on d phn...he went inside...bt wht he heard..made him shocked...He ddidn't hear much...bt the thing tht he heard...made him shocked.

Phn convo:

Purvi: I really love him...kash ek bar keh de...din rat bas..uske bare mai hi sochti hu...jitna hot aur handsome hai...utna hi sweet aur carin hai...I really love him...

This was enough for kv...to break down...his heart broke...into hundreds of pieces...his heart was aching...he losthis love...his lyf..HIS PURVI...Tears rolled down...his eyes..

He couldn't hear more...he rushed out...in d hall...n sat down...wid a thud...Roo nd dushyant..were shocked to see kv in tht...condition...

Phn convo:

Purvi: Richa...(her sis) I really love kv...I really love him..

Bt kv didn't hear tht..he had went outside...

Roo:Kv..tu theek toh hai na?

Dushyant:kya hua...

Kv: Mera pehela...pyaar adhura reh gaya...

Roo: Matlab?

Purvi came in d hall..

Purvi Heh guys...sry em call aa gaya tha...

Roo: Ohk..ab kv ki bari...

Dushyant: Choose karo...truth ya dare?

Kv: Truth...

Roo: Kisis se pyaar..karte h

Two pairs of eyes...met each other...they lucked at each other...nd kv replied coldly

Kv: Nhi...nhi karta...

This made the trio shocked...bt morever this broke purvi...she lost her love..she thought he loved her...wht she jst had heard...she couldn't believe it...She hardlycontrolled her tears...

Purvi: Nhi karte?

Kv: nhi karta...

Nw purvi couldn't control...tears rolled down..her eyes...kv saw them...he felt pain..to c his love..he wanted to shout to d world...he wanted to tell purvi...hw much he loved her...bt he couldn't...

Purvi: Bahoot rat ho gayie hai...muzhe chalna chahiye...

Nd she ran outside...Wid tears...

Roo: purvi...purvi wait...

Bt she wnt..outside...

Kv pov: M sry purvi...main tumse bahoot pyaar...karta hu..par shayad...tum mujse..pyaar nhi karti..main tumhe batana chahta hu...kitna pyaar karta hu..par shayad yeh sahi nhi...mai tumhi khina nhi chahta...pyaar kho dia hai...dost khina nhi chahta..m sorry purvi...I really love u..

Roo: Kv...kya hau? Confess..

Kv:Confession...bhul jao roo...

Dushyant : Kv..kya hua hai...batao sab kuch...

Kv: Wo meri thi hi nhi...1st love is always painfull...

Nd he smiled...in tears...

Dushyant: Kv...r u cryin..tum...

Kv hugged him as tight...as possible...he patted his back...qhile roo was confused...in some soothing moments..they separated...

Dushynt: Kv..ab muzhe bata..kya hua hai..

Kv: Jab mai andar gaya...tab maine suna...

Nd he told...wht he jad heard...tht made thm shocked...

roo: Kv par...

Kv: Its oka roo...pehele pyaar hamesha dard..deta hai...

Flashback end

* Tht was mah tale of love...every love stry...doesnt hv a perfect...end rite..bt she was mah 1st live..nd mah last *

Present time

Reporter: Sir...ddidn't u tell her abt r feelings?

Kv: No...I didn't. Aftr tht day...we never met...she left clg...I always hope...to c her again...to c her happy...to c her smilin..Bt she was never mine...Bt d time I spent...wid her was d most..precious time...of mah lyf...she was mah 1st love...nd mah last one...*Every love stry doesnt hv a ...perfect end though* Excuse me...

He got up..nd started walkin..on d road..alone...but wid her in his heart...suddenly it started rainin...he luked up...he enjoyed the rains...

Kv: Ajeeb hai...jan mai barish?

Voice: Jan mai...barish nhi hoti kv...

He turned...nd was shocked...it was HER standin...drenched wet in rain...her eyes..wid tears...

Kv: Purvi...tum..yaha...

Nd she came closer to him...he turned to d other side...controllin his tears...

Kv: Kyu aayie yo...

Purvi: Mai...mere pyaar ke pass..aayi hu...aur taqleef mai..nhi dekh sakti usko...

He didn't believe his ears...wht did she jst say? PYAAR? Did she..jst cll him..Her love?

Kv: Purvi..mai jaanta hu..tum mujse pyaar...

Purvi: Bahoot pyaar karti hu tumse...khudse bhi zyada...

Kv: Jhoit mat bolo Purvi...mai jaanta hu...tum kisis aur se...Uss din maine..tumhari batein sun li thi...

Purvi: Kv...tumne jo suna...wo aadha sach tha..muzhe pata hai..tumne jo suna..usse aisa laga tumhe..mai kisis se pyaar karti hu...kya tumne uska nam suna...wo tum ho kv...tum! Mai tumse...pyar karti hu! Tumhe chahti hu...uss din..jab tumne kaha...tum kisi se pyar nhi karte...mera dil toot gaya tha...mai tumse door reene ki...joshosh ki...par nhinreh sakti ma...nhi reh saki...Roo ne muzhe sab kuch bata tha...usne eh bhi kaha..aaj tumhara interview hai...tum muzhe yahi miloge...Kv..in..beech ke in saalon mai...hamesha tumhare bare mai socha hai..hamesha har jagah...tumhe dekha hai...mai tumse pyaar karti hu...par tum nhi karte,,..

She turned...n said: Mai yaha..bas tumhe aab kuch...batane aayi thi..Mai jaa rahi ho..yaha se dur..hamesha ke liye...bye...

Nd she stared walkin...he ran to her..nd cupped her face...

Kv: Ruko Purvi! Ruko...kisnw kaha mai tumse pyar nhi karta! Bahoot pyaar karta hu...jaan se zyaa pyaar karta hu...itna pyaar...kisis se nhi kia..uss din jab maine wo suna...mera dil toot gaya tha...muzhe laga agar...aone pyaar ka izhar kar do..maine apna..pyaar kho dia tha...dost khona nhi chahta tha...I love u Purvi! I really doo! Pls dnt go...dnt goo...

Nd he huged her...tightly as possible...he hugged him back...

Kv: (in d hug) I love you purvi...Nd ill never let u go...

Purvi: I love u too...

*Love is nt abt..how many months..days...or years u hv been togther...its abt hw much u loved..eEach other..everyday...If I had...to choose beetween breathin...n lovin u...I wuld use mah last breath...to say I love u *

hmm so guys...hw was it? Written for my dii aisha dii..as a bay gift..n roo di..hehe no bashes pls! Written fr a dii. I like ishyant...will b back wid one more BOOM! Hehe pls rwview on this n mah other stories..will updt NTJNH this weekend n KANK to. Typin those...This is illogical...bt sry ik it is nt tht gud...sorry.

pls review! Pls! zara i hv pm'd u pl chk it dear...

thx tkcr keep smilin! Tkcr! Love u all!

*Neha*


End file.
